marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Galan (Earth-616)
The FF Encyclopedia confirms that, yes, Adventures of the X-Men#12 does show the true origin of Galactus, and that the stories in that title took place in the universe prior to Earth-616. Response: The Adventures of X-Men took place in an ALTERNATE reality. The FF Encyclopedia is mistaken, it has no bearing on 616 reality. The handbook accepted this retcon on the basis that the Living Tribunal appeared in the series, and there are no alternate versions of the Living Tribunal. While that is true, he appears in and has authority over all Marvel universes and it variations. Therefore, just because the LT makes an appearance in a series does NOT automatically make it relevant to the 616 universe. This is where the writers of the Fantastic Four Encylopedia really dropped the ball. Response to the response: The FF Encyclopedia is not mistaken, and the writers did not "drop the ball". They know full well that an appearance by the Living Tribunal does not make the story automatically relevant to 616. The writer of the Galactus entry re-read every single appearance the character had made in preparation for writing the profile, including ones not generally considered canon for the main Marvel universe (all stories published by Marvel are canonical, they just don't all automatically hold true for other universes); this included Galactus' appearance in The Adventures of the X-Men. In that story, there was a portrayal of Galactus' origin; this showed the Living Tribunal (who, as stated by the previous contributor, has no alternate versions; it is unique in the multiverse) consult with his "hooded, spectral ally" (D.C.'s Spectre) and send the Brothers (the two beings who watch over the Marvel and DC universes, as seen in D.C. vs. Marvel) to "assume their pre-destined roles as architects of new realities." Tied in with Galan of Taa being seen to start his transformation into Galactus, the clear implication by the writer was that the reader was witnessing the creation of the Marvel and D.C. multiverses, including 616. Though being revealed in an unexpected title, the universe seen in The Adventures of the X-Men was intended by the writer to be the universe which preceded the multiverse regular Marvel comics take place in. The writer in question was Ralph Macchio, a senior Marvel editor, and the story was written with the assistance of Mike Carlin, a senior DC editor (and someone who would not normally be working on a Marvel title), so the revelations as to the relationships between Phoenix, Galactus, Eternity, the Living Tribunal and the Brothers seemingly had the endorsement of both companies. The revelations regarding Galactus did not contradict any existing stories; it merely showed that Galan would have died with the rest of his universe BEFORE merging with Eternity to become Galactus, if the Phoenix had not acted to ensure there would be a survivor. The Phoenix did not apparently make a conscious choice of who to save, nor have a hand in turning that survivor into Galactus; it simply made sure SOMEONE survived to fill the role. Other origin stories might not show this element, but that does not make this story wrong; it's simply a newly revealed additional element. The writer took the revelations from that story to the Marvel editors, to check if it should be included in the Galactus entry; the decision was that since there was no contradictory evidence (the unusual comic source is not contradictory evidence), then this indeed was part of Galactus' origin, as officially approved and published by Marvel. The Encyclopedia and latterly the Handbook merely reported that fact. Pictures All of the pictures seem to just be of Galactus standing there (plus the one with the different visions of him). It needs pictures of him talking to underlings, or doing things. Dark lord88 01:11, 4 December 2006 (UTC) :I agree, we could always use better images. If you find any, please don't hesitate to upload them! :Cheers, :--JamieHari 01:59, 4 December 2006 (UTC) Bad Character Is Galactus a bad character?? I think he is a neutral charakter Peter :I might say he is neutral as well. It will probably be a big debate, but is survival such a cruel thing? We eat cows, chickens and fish? I bet their 'families' aren't too happy about that either... :--Jamie 01:37, 26 December 2006 (UTC) Status Could mighty Galactus be considered a Diety? Perhapse with his heralds there's a pantheon of sorts.